Dirty Little Secret
by AmberAttackxx
Summary: What if Sara and Michael had met in high school? This story is how Sara was forced to move because of her past. She meets Michael, who finds her very attractive. He learns she has a horrible secret and tries his hardest to protect her, but will it be enough? Or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, class, take out your notes from last class." The grumpy teacher said.

"Um, I forgot them!" Michael blurted out, everyone laughed.

The teacher glared at Michael. "Just because you're a senior and you're off the hook next year doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want, Scofield!"

"Sorry Mr. Grumps." Michael mumbled.

The class laughed again.

"It's okay, Mikey, you can share with me." One girl winked from the other side of the room.

"No flirting, Ms. Jones!" The teacher snapped.

"I'm sorry you don't get laid enough!" Taylor Jones snapped back.

"ESCUSE ME?" The teacher yelled.

The class laughed.

Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Everyone shut up!" The teacher scowled and went to the door.

A beautiful girl with auburn hair, hazel brown eyes and slightly tanned skin stepped into the classroom.

"Class, meet Ms Tancredi your new classmate." The teacher announced.

"Um, the governers daughter?" A boy said.

"Yep." The teacher said. "Go sit in that seat." The teacher pointed at the seat right in front of Michael.

"So if we get on your bad side you'll tell your dad to file a lawsuit?" Taylor said, everyone laughed- except Michael, who found her beautiful.

Sara sighed and sat down. She already hated it here.

"Now, Ms Tancredi, don't let these Juniors and Seniors get to you." The teacher said. "NOTES, NOW! And if you don't have them, than F! F+!"

The boy in front of Sara turned around and laid his arms on her desk, grinning. "You know, to fit in this school, you got to have sex with me. I'll make your virgin ass beg."

Sara swallowed. "No Thank you..." She muttered nervously.

"Yeah, baby, it's 11 inches." He grinned.

Sara only looked down at her hands, feeling intimidated.

"Hey, baby, look up. You're lucky I'm even asking you to open up for me."

"I said I'm good." Sara looked up and snapped. "I don't want to have sex with you!"

"Oh hell no, she snapped!" A black girl named Lucinda blurted.

"Listen here, sweetheart, you either can get jumped or lose your virginity. Hoe, what will it be? We don't except virgins here." He glared.

She leaned forward in her desk and glared back. "WHO THE HELL said I was a virgin? Huh? Do you know me? No, you don't"

"Yeah, I do, you're Governors brat." Everyone laughed.

"Enough Ed!" Michael snapped. "Just leave her alone!"

"Shuddup, Michael, you ain't gonna do shih bruh!" Ed snapped.

"First off, no one wants your nasty ass penis in them, second, no one ever had sex with you so you're talking about virgins not being welcomed here, you should leave. And third, just cause she's new does not mean you have a right to be rude and selfless towards her." Michael glared.

"Damnnnn." A couple people said.

Ed turned around and glared at the board.

Sara slightly turned her head and mumbled a "Thanks" at Michael.

"ANYWAYS-" The teacher glared, and then the bell rang. "You idiots are getting extra work next time."

"Excuse me for holding up the class teach." Michael glared, gathering his things. "I was busy defending this young lady while you were laughing inside."

"Scofield watch your mouth." The teacher glared.

"Bullying isn't tolerated? You just let her get bullied." With that Michael walked out of glass and went to look for Sara, but bumped into Taylor.

"You walked out so fast." She playfully glared. "Will you be my lunch date?" She smiled.

"Um, yeah, later." He walked past her and spotted Sara, running up and tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned.

"Hey, I was wondering, what do you have next?" He asked.

"Um.. Chemistry.." She looked at him.

"Mrs Jones?"

She nodded.

"Me to. I can walk with you there, if you like." He smiled.

She nodded. "Thank you."

And they walked to class. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. They are mean people."

"It's fine." She responded.

"Okay... so, your name is Sara?"

She nodded.

"I'm Michael." He smiled again.

She smiled back and nodded.

"So, aren't you like- one of the cool kids?" She asked.

"I guess, but sometimes I feel to surrounded by fake people. I don't really act like I'm that cool, I'm normally just a class clown. Why?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"This is the class, you can sit by me if you want."

"Okay... Um." She stopped at the doorway.

"Does a guy by the name of Mark Holloway go to this school?" She gulped.

"He's got this glass." He responded.

She only swallowed. "You guys...friends?"

"Complete opposite, he treats girls like their dog poop, instead of making them smile he makes them cry. Rumor going around school he got his girlfriend pregnant than killed the kid and her himself, that's why she never came back, but no one has proof. How do you know him?"

"Um... Because at my old school they talked about him. ALOT." She lied.

"Oh. Come in and meet the teacher."

They walked in.

"Mrs Jones, this is Sara." Michael said.

"Hello, new student?" The teacher smiled.

"Yes."

"You're in the 10th grade, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"This is a 12th grade glass."

"I have a 5.0 IQ." She nodded.

"Oh wow! Welcome. Please, take a seat, anywhere."

Michael led her over to the back table and they sat.

"Um.. where does Mark normally sit?" She gulped.

"The front." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay." She nodded.

"Whhhy?" He stretched out the word.

She only shook her head.

**FLASHBACK**

_8th grade year was the worst. The night Sara's boyfriend Mark invited her to the party was the worst night of her life._

_He locked her up in a bedroom with him in it, his friends guarding the doors and laughing._

_Sara pleaded for Mark to let her out, but he refused and took out a whip and swung it at her._

_She screamed and ducked, curling up, shaking._

_"GET ON THE BED, B!TCH!" He screamed._

_Sara, at the time, was still a virgin. "Mark, no, please!"_

_"Hoe I will KILL you, GET ON THE BED!" With that he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down on the bed. "You and I, we're going to have the best time." He grinned, undoing his fly._

_She cried and tried fighting him, but he grabbed a bottle of mace and sprayed it in her face. She screamed and felt her cloths coming off._

_With that, she felt him shove himself inside of her, she started screaming in pain. He did it to hard and fast, causing her to bleed._

_With one more hard shove he left her speechless._

_She later found out she was pregnant._

_Everyone at school called her a whore and treated her like trash. Her belly got bigger when she admitted to her father what had happened._

_"Sara, I told you, I TOLD YOU that that boy was up to no good!" He yelled._

_Sara cried her eyes out. "Dad, please, don't yell at me, not now. Please!"_

_Her father calmed down and held her closely. "He's going to pay, Sara."_

_She cried and cried._

_She started getting home schooled and educated well._

_Until one night._

_Her belly was getting bigger._

_She had ordered pizza for herself that night since her dad was off dealing with his political problems._

_-knock knock-_

_She opened it. And there Mark was, a huge knife in his hand, a smirk on his face. He welcomed himself in._

_"Hello, Sara."_

_Sara panicked and backed up._

_He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, choking her. "I SAID HELLO!"_

_"H-hi." She choked out._

_"Missed you, baby." He kissed her roughly._

_She whimpered and moved her head away._

_He grabbed her chin and made her face him._

_"You can get pleasured before the last night of your life." He grinned._

_"What?" She gasped in pain as a knife went through the center of her stomach._

_"Die." He dropped her and left her._

_She managed to call 911._

_She survived but the baby died._

From this day she's still in recovery and she hasn't seen Mark since that day...

Sara was slapped out of her thoughts as Michael was calling her. She wondered how long he had been there.

"Yes?"

"You okay?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah."

"Okay."

Sara's heart almost stopped as she saw Mark walk in. He was laughing with a group of guys, he didn't notice her. Sara laid her head on her desk quickly and whimpered.

Michael watched her and raised an eyebrow. "Sara?"

She looked at him. "Hmm?"

"I know there's something wrong ..."

"I'm fine."

"Class, I want you to meet your new class mate, Sara Tancredi." The teacher smiled.

Sara's head shot up in terror.

Mark's head turned and stared at her. His scary blue devil eyes stabbing right through her. She then saw a smirk curve on his lips, and she knew, she was done.

Michael saw this to and the panic on Sara's face.

"Um... Sara?" Michael gently grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey, are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook in fear. How was she going to get in contact with her father? He did send her off with grumpy foster parents so she could finish getting her education, but now, how?

Occasionally, Mark would glance back at Sara, and her head would either be looking down at paper, or looking at Michael.

He decided to get up and walk to her. He leaned on her desk which made her freeze in fear, Michael raised an eyebrow. He took her schedule and looked at it. "Guess we have lunch together, and PE, Oh, and medical." He grinned.

Sara kept a straight face, still in fear.

"This year is going to be fun. I like being 'new students' friends." He smirked.

A tear escaped from her eyes.

"Why you crying?" He reached a arm out to touch her face but she jumped back and fell out of her chair, which made the class roar with laughter.

"Hey!" Mrs Jones called out. "Mark in your seat! Sara, are you okay?"

Mark walked back to his seat.

Michael was down holding her as she cried and shook in his arms.

"I think she needs to see a nurse.." He said.

Mrs Jones nodded. "Sara, sweetie, Michael is going to take you to the nurse."

She looked up and sniffled, nodding.

Michael grabbed his and her bag and led her quickly out the classroom.

She looked like she didn't want to talk so he didn't engage in a conversation.

The nurse shined a light in her eyes, which made her blink.

Michael was sent back to the class room.

"Do you feel hurt?" She gave Sara some tissues.

"No." Sara blew her nose.

"Bruised?"

Sara shook her head.

"Light headed?"

"I'm fine. I just fell." Sara blew her nose again.

"You were crying. Why did you cry if nothing hurt?"

"Um-" She thought. "The class was laughing at me." She lied.

"Really?" The nurse raised her eyebrow. "You cried because the class laughed at you?"

"Yes. I'm very sensitive." She nodded.

The nurse wasn't buying it, but agreed. "Okay, you may go." Sara threw the snotty tissues away and grabbed her bag, walking quickly out the nurse's office.

It was around lunch time as Sara's 3rd class ended. Michael wasn't in it, neither was he in her Medical class, which made her more scared.

The bell rang and Sara rushed out of class, running into Michael. "I'm so sorry!"

Michael smiled, he still had his arms around her. "It's okay." He released her.

"I was just looking for you." She smiled back.

"Here I am!" He threw his arms up in the air.

She giggled.

He pointed to the lunch line. "Shall we?"

"Yes." She smiled.

They walked into the line. Mark was a couple people up, Sara got closer to Michael and made sure if he looked back, he wouldn't see her.

They got their lunch and sat outside under a tree.

"So, Mr. Popularity, who's the special girl?" She smiled.

"What? No!" He laughed. "All the girls here are stuck up and fake, taken or sex craves!"

She laughed. "All?"

He nodded.

She frowned. "All?"

He smiled. "Not you."

She smirked. "You're only telling me what I want to hear."

"Nah." He winked. "You're cooler to be around. I don't have to be anyone but myself."

"You don't even know me."

"Here's a start." He smiled.

She smiled back.

They ate in silence for a little.

"So, where are you from?" Michael broke the silence.

"Idaho."

"You are?" He smirked.

She gave him a confused look. "What-" She caught on. "No! Haha, I am not a hoe!"

He smiled. "I see that." He looked her up and down seeing she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "You cover up quit nice." He said, in his attempted British accent.

She laughed.

"Why'd you move here, to Chicago?"

"Because, um, my dad-" She shrugged. "He didn't want me around for a while so he could focus on his political stuff." She lied.

"Who do you live with?"

"These grumpy foster people." She sighed.

"Aw, are you moving back anytime soon?"

"Um, most likely." She looked at him.

"Oh.." He looked down at the rest of his uneaten sandwich and picked at it.

She smiled and laughed a little. "I'm just kidding. He's keeping me up here until I get my education."

"Oh." She could hear the relief in his voice which made her smile.

"You have any siblings?" He asked.

"Only child." She sighed. "Do you?"

"Yeah, an older brother. He's off at work though. I really don't know what he does for a living. I mean, he's the reason I'm even in school. I kind of live on my own."

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"My dad left us and my mom died. My brother had the money she left and put me through school."

"What about him?"

"He went in school, but dropped out in 8th grade."

She flinched at "8th grade".

Before Michael could ask, the bell rang. Lunch was over.

Time for Medical.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara walked to medical class in terror.

This was it, no Michael, no protection.

She was pretty much the first person in the class, besides Taylor and 2 girls with black hair and another with a full head of blue hair listening to her Ipod, She looked really sweet and innocent.

But Sara learned to never judge a book by it's cover.

Sara walked up and let the teacher look at her schedule, than, she went and sat.

"Sara!" Taylor grinned. "Come like, sit by me!"

Sara looked at her and got up and sat by her.

"This is Savannah, she's my best friend." Taylor squealed.

"Hi." Sara looked at her and than down at her hands.

Savannah gave Sara a look and smirked at Taylor.

"So, Sara, I see you around with Michael a lot." She said with a rude attitude.

"Um.. yeah. He's been kind enough to show me around." She said.

Savannah smirked and took out her phone. "Really?" She showed Sara a picture of Michael with his arms around her. "You to a thing?"

"Um." She looked at it. "No.. I bumped into hi-"

"Save it, b!tch." Taylor snapped. "Keep your grubby pals off him. He's mine. Hasn't he told you?"

Sara shook her head. "He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Bet you're relieved." Savannah sneered.

Sara got up and sighed and got up, as she turned around Mark was standing there. She jumped back in terror.

"My Good Riddins Sara, Why SO scared?" He smirked.

"Please... just leave me alone.." She was shaking, everyone saw it.

"Oh Sara-" He reached an arm out.

Sara jumped out. "I mean it, don't touch me!"

The bell rang.

Everyone sat in there assigned seats, and Sara was assigned a seat, sadly, right by Savannah.

Savannah sneered in Sara's ear. "I know all about you. And I know you don't want your little secret getting out. I suggest you stay away from Scofield or this school will treat you like your last school."

Sara shivered and turned. "How...?"

Savannah snuck a glance over at Mark and grinned. "That's how. I know you're a dirty whore"

"What?" She glared. "He is a rapist! A 21 year old in 12th grade! I'm only 16!"

"Yeah, you're the whore. Now, do we have a deal? Or do you want to be treated like white trash again?"

Sara shook her head. "Deal.." She turned around, feeling defeated and held tears back.

The teacher went over the basic's of the medical class. The supplies needed, the outfits, and handed them a worksheet to do.

"You may pair up into two."

Everyone paired up, and the next thing Sara knew, Mark paired himself up with her. "No please, I wanna work alone.."

"Haha, shut the hell up and do the work whore." He winked at Savannah and Taylor, who were right beside them.

"So tell me Sara, how the hell did you manage to live?"

She kept silent.

He whispered in her ear. "You should've never came here. Now that I know you're alive, I'll finish what I started."

She closed her eyes, holding back tears.

He ran a finger down her arm. "I missed you the most."

Sara only swallowed.

The bell rang and all Sara wanted to do was bolt up and run, but the only way she could get out was if Mark moved his desk over.

She scooted her desk over but bumped into Savannahs.

"I'm sorry.." She muttered and got out, walking quickly.

The 3 of them stared at her and grinned.

It was the end of the school day and as soon as the last bell rang, Sara ran out of the school. It was pouring rain after school and she had no ride home since her foster parents didn't assign her a bus yet. So she ran home.

She ran inside soaking wet and flinched when she saw their angry faces.

"What the hell! If you get sick the hell am I telling your father?" Her foster father scolded. "I'd slap you but I can't."

Sara glared and walked off to her room.

"Hey, that face? IT AINT TOLERATED!"

Sara whipped around. "You gonna hit me?" She went to her room.

She sighed and undressed, wrapping a towel around her naked body and she went to lock her bedroom door and went to her bathroom, she jumped in the shower and let the warm water clash all over her shaken body.

All she could think about was Michael. It wasn't that she was falling for him, it's how sweet he's been since she got there. She's only known him for one day, and that's it.

Savannah and Taylor had her wrapped around their scrawny fingers, and Mark...

He seemed to have her wrapped everywhere.

But it didn't matter what friendship she had with Michael, if he found out the truth, than he'd leave her in the dark like everyone else did.

Trust wasn't tolerated in her life anymore.

She legit trusted no one.

She let herself drown in the warm water for what seemed like forever than got out. She tried and slid into a pair of pajama pants and a yellow tank top. She opened her laptop and downloaded music.

An hour later her foster mother knocked on the door, than tried opening it.

Sara walked over and opened it. "Yeah?"

The woman shoved a plate of what seemed like a day hold mashed potatoes, meatloaf and broccoli into her stomach. "That's dinner, before you go to bed, wash the dishes, hose off the porch, mop the kitchen floor, and kill the roach in the bathroom."

Sara sighed and nodded, shutting and locking her door. She picked at her food and gagged.

She hated these people. She kept wondering why her father hired them to take care of her.

She flushed the food down the toilet an walked out to wash the dishes. After she washed what seemed like a million dishes, she went outside and flipped on the porch light, washing down the porch. She walked back in and killed the roach, gagging as she picked it up to flush it down the toilet, and than mopped the kitchen floor. It was 11:00 PM now and she was exhausted.

She went back to her room and set her alarm for 4:00 am. Just so she could get an early start and go get some food before going to school with the money her dad sent her each week.

She fell asleep and dreamt of Michael.

They were sitting on a tree branch hugging. She was on his lap while he kissed her cheek.

She was so happy, she laughed, they played around, than all the sudden the sound of gunshots repeatedly went off. When in reality-

was her alarm clock.

She groaned and hit the snooze button, than turned it off. She turned on her lamp light and got out of bed slowly.

She walked over to the shower and got in, turning the cold water on to make her wake up. After she was half awake, she let warm water run all of her body.

She got out and dried off, than got a short sleeved shirt, a green color, and a pair of skinny jeans along with a pair of flats. She did her hair in the mirror and put on some eye shadow that was pretty much the same color as her skin.

She felt that it was dumb, but she felt to plain. She grabbed her bag and her jacket and let her bag hang on her shoulder along with her jacket hanging on the bag.

She was out of the house and into the dark world, she walked to dunkin donuts and got a glaze and a coffee. She sat in the shop and ate it, and drunk her coffee.

It was around 5:45 by the time she started to walk to school. The sun was going to be coming up in maybe 20 minutes.

She finally got to school at 6:45. 15 minutes to do whatever before first hour.

She didn't want to deal with Michael because she knew she'd have to ignore him. She was hoping he'd be absent but as she saw him with a group of boys he was acting like he was some kind of airplane which was making them laugh.

She smiled to herself and turned around, walking down the hall. Ed was already waiting in front of the door.

"Hey, Sara!" He grinned.

Sara leaned up against the opposite side of the wall and frowned. "What?"

"Just saying 'hey' damn hoe, you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

She rolled her eyes and looked to her side where Taylor and Savannah where coming.

They stopped in front of Sara.

Both girls where wearing booty shorts, cowboy boots and half shirts, their makeup looking like it was done by crayola itself.

"Sara." Both girls smirked.

Sara only looked at them.

"Welp baby, I'll see you later." They did that preppy kiss thing on the cheek and Savannah walked away.

"You know, your style, needs to be loosened up." Taylor said, her hands going to unbutton Sara's shirt.

Sara stopped her. "You have me doing what you want. You took my only friend. You're not taking my dignity to."

"Snappy snappy." Taylor smirked.

Michael walked up to both the girls but his gaze was upon Sara. "Hey!"

His beautiful smile was irresistible.

Taylor jumped in the way. "Hi!"

He looked at Taylor and nodded than back at Sara.

Taylor also looked at Sara, giving her a warning look.

Sara rolled her eyes and walked away.

Michael was watching her the whole time. "What's up with her?"

"That's not important." Taylor snapped.

"Yeah it is." Michael walked up to Sara. "Hey... what's wrong."

She fought the urge to talk to him, but looked over and saw Taylor with her hands on her hips tapping her phone.

"Nothing." She went to walk away.

"Sara." He grabbed her arm.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" She found herself snapping, and she hated it.

Michael let go of her wrist and the look in his eyes made her want to just pull him close and tell him everything. But instead, she walked away and leaned farther against the wall.

Taylor walked up to her.

"Good. Now, when we go in the class, you're sitting in my seat, me in yours." She smiled brightly.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

And the bell rang. Sara went and sat in Taylor's seat, and Taylor in Sara's.

The teacher looked at the girls as everyone went to their seats. "Why the sudden seat change?"

"Oh." Taylor smirked. "Sara told me that Michael is a distraction to her, so she needed to be away from him."

Sara was looking at Taylor when her and Michael made eye contact. For a second, she saw everything.

Betrayal.

Hurt.

Sadness.

Madness.

And she wanted to break down.

They got on with the lesson. Sara got a few glances and saw Michael and Taylor talking.

Jealousy took over. He was perfect.

The next class was even more awkward. Yesterday she was terrified of Mark and she was in Michael's arms crying, and now today, she was sitting by Mark.

He was probably thinking she was fake.

She was hoping Michael had his eyes on her, in case Mark made a threatening move maybe he'd catch on. She was nervous to look back.

One, because of Mark.

Two, Because of Michael.

Lunch was lonely. She sat under the tree her and Michael sat in yesterday. She sighed and got up to walk around. She walked down a lonely hallway where she passed the cleaning room.

The door was cracked open and when she walked past it she was all the sudden pulled back, one hand around her mouth, the other around her waist.

Next thing she knew she was she was in the room, the door shut.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." It was Michael.

Her heart race slowed down a bit as she turned to face him.

"What's going on? I mean what did I do to you, Sara?" His eyes - betrayal.

She looked down and sighed. "It's not you..."

"Is this the part when you go 'its not you it's me'? Cause, I'm not buying it." Her snapped. "I was so kind to you, I was your only friend first day. And you drop it. You actually made me feel special, you made me feel like the me I wanted to be. I don't know what the hell I did to make you all the sudden hate me."

"Michael please listen to me. You don't know who I am, or what I've been through. Please stop acting like we've known each other forever. If you knew me you'd hate me as much as-" with that she stopped. "You should of never did this, this is a mistake, I have to go before I get caught." She turned but he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Please.. Sara." His eyes softened. "Whatever you've been through made you the person I like..."

"Michael, please. I'm for real, please just drop it."

"Sara, what's going on?"

"If I tell you my life will be ruined. As if it isn't already. And my only option, suicide."

"Sara..."

"Do you want that? I'm sorry, I can't tell you, I have to go!" She yanked her wrist away and stormed out. She hated doing that to him. He was special to her.

Michael looked down where she stood. He sighed.

"Where have you been?" Taylor snapped.

"Bathroom." Sara made an attempt to walk past her but Savannah blocked her.

She sighed. "I had to redo my hair."

"Still looks messy." Taylor smirked.

"It's the humidity." Sara said calmly.

"Whatever." Savannah sneered.

Sara walked past them and sighed.

The bell rang and it was medical time.

Taylor, Mark, and Savannah, and the blue haired girl sat in the room.

"We stick with the plan." Taylor grinned.

"I love it." Savannah squealed. "We keep her away from Michael, and once he's use to it, we expose her."

The girl with the blue hair was skipping through her IPod when she slightly heard the conversation. She paused her IPod and listened.

"So, once she's friendless but us, Scofield will have a life, without her. And we'll expose her little secret so the whole school knows That shes a little dick sucking whore that got pregnant." Mark grinned.

"We are going to ruin her life." Savannah grinned.

Sara walked in and they all went back to their seats.

The teacher first had the students dissect a frog, than a starfish. Than had them identify the parts. Than they had a pop quiz and the bell rang.

Sara walked out quickly.

The girl with blue hair followed her. "Excuse me?" The girl called. She had a slight British accent.

Sara turned.

"Hi, I'm Vivian. Um... can I ask you something?"

Sara nodded.

"Are you being..." Her voice went silent. "blackmailed?"

Sara shook her head and turned.

"Please." Vivian pleased.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Michael Scofield? The one that they're keeping you away from? They're going to do it for a while until he forgets you, and than they're going to expose your secret."

"What?" Sara gasped.

Vivian nodded. "I overheard them talking about it, how you're some whore and how they're going to expose you and let you commit suicide."

Sara looked down and gasped. "My God..."

Vivian sighed. "I can help you."

"How?" She looked at her.

"I can tell Michael. And have both of you meet at my house. That way you can talk."

"Okay, but I have a um.. difficult time getting out once in my house."

"Oh.." Vivian muttered. "Well." She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote her number. "In case toy change your mind."

"Are you going to tell Michael?" Sara asked.

Vivian shrugged. "If you want."

Sara nodded. "Thank you, Vivian."

Vivian smiled and went to find Michael.

Michael was talking to his friend when Vivian came and grabbed his arm. "I need to burrow you for a sec."

Michael raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay. Be right back man." The other boy nodded and Michael and Vivian walked off.

"Look, the reason Sara is acting like this is because she's being blackmailed. Taylor, Savannah and Mark are forcing her to stay away from you or they expose her secret. But she was framed."

"What?" Michael was confused.

"You understand?" She gave him a look.

"Yes.. but why?" He asked.

"Because they want to keep you to away, Taylor noticed you became founded of Sara within seconds which made her jealous. So she was going to keep black mailing Sara until you stopped noticing her and then they are going to expose her secret."

"Whats her secret?"

"I'm not sure. All I heard was 'dirty whore' and stuff." Vivian sighed. "I can get you two to meet up."

"Please!" Michael watched her.

She pulled out a pen and a paper. "My number. Call. I'll have you meet up."

"Thank you." He slipped it in his pocket and walked back to his friend.

Vivian walked off to.

That night, both Michael and Sara called, and managed to meet up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara finally arrived. She had a black hoodie on. She knocked hesitantly on the door, hoping she had found the right house. -

Of course she did, Vivian described it to look like this.

Vivian answered the door. "Hey." She smiled. "He's upstairs."

"He's already here?" Sara gasped a little.

"Yeah, he got here a bit early. I guess he really wants to work this out." Vivian shrugs. "Please, don't mind my father. He's a drunk."

Sara walked in and saw a drunk man asleep on the couch, than looked at Vivian.

"Upstairs." She whispered.

Both the girls walked upstairs.

Michael was sitting there, playing Vivian's Xbox.

"Hey!" He smiled at Sara.

"Hey.." She smiled back, but guilt ate her away inside for the way she had to be with him, and so much he didn't know.

Sara went over and sat down next to him.

He turned off her Xbox and looked at her.

"I'll be in the kitchen, text me if you need me." Vivian smiled.

"Thank you, Vivian." Sara turned and smiled.

Vivian smiled back and nodded. Michael smiled at her and than she left.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Michael had plead all in his voice.

Sara sighed. "Because of my past, I'm being black mailed. I asked you about Mark because... because..." She closed her eyes. "He's my ex. He's done some unhumanly things to me in the past that I don't want you to know yet..." She opened her eyes. "And now they're taking that secret and.. black mailing me."

Michael sighed. "I'm sorry... but if Mark did things to you, than I don't think I could hate you."

Sara shook her head. She never understood why everyone did hate her. She was the victim. Unless it was because Mark forced her and told everyone she was willing. Maybe Mark told everyone she willingly got a abortion. She looked at Michael. "Whatever Mark says is a lie." Her eyes got teary. "He's the reason that my life is so messed up. He's the reason I'm here. I can't stay here.." She took a breath. "But I can't leave... Either way, I'm doomed. Everything, I'm doomed.

"I don't understand Sara.." He put a hand on her knee. "Help me understand."

"Don't dig, Michael. I'm telling you, for your best interest, stay away from me..." Her voice weakened. He was such a cool person to be around. He made her feel special.

"You see, Sara, I can't. You're scared. I was trying to figure out why the hell you even sat by Mark when you were terrified of him."

"And you thought I was fake.."

"No!" He snapped. "I'm not immediate to judge things, but that, I knew something was wrong." He sighed. "I want to know you. I know I'm a bit... um.. what's the word?"

"Nosey?" Sara smirked.

He smirked back. "I guess. But, even though I've known you a day, two, I can't help but want to know more."

"Why?"

He leaned in a little, making her heart pound against her chest. She wondered if he heard. "Because, you're the only girl that brought out my real smile. I haven't felt the need to seriously smile in a while. And that day I was with you, I could. And it felt to right to be wrong."

Sara swallowed a little. "Really? I mean.. I can actually do that?"

"Do what?"

Sara looked at her hands. "Make someone's real smile come out?..."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, you can. And you didn't even have to try."

Sara smiled and looked at him. "But Michael please... stay away from me in school... If something does go down to soon, than..." She gulped. "I may not even want to be alive."

Michael grabbed her hand. "Please, don't say that. My cousin committed suicide. I hated it. I should've seen the signs, I should of seen she needed someone. And I'm not letting it happen again. You're telling me, I'm not going to let you do it. I'm here for you."

Sara looked up again, than down at their hands. A tear escaped her eyes.

Michael wiped it once she looked up. "By the way you act, I can tell whatever it is, it's bothering you. And I want to be there for you. I want to know when you're ready to tell me. I'm not asking you to open up to me about everything... I just want you to know I'm here Sara, I'm right here. Not everyone is the same... The people at your old school probably flipped because they were fake and no one really liked you- I don't know. Or maybe, they believed it without your confirmation. But I'm not like that. I don't believe rumors. I want to hear your side since you were there.."

"You don't understand... Mark is legit blackmailing me. He edited a tape." She stopped, choking back a cry. "Which will ruin me... It's edited, it shows me saying things I never put together in a sentence. I didn't do none of it!" She covered her mouth and started shaking, crying to, remember everything put in the video.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Perfect editing. Now put it on a tape." Mark grinned._

_Sara - I don't want a abortion!_

_Edited version - I want a abortion!_

_Sara - My life is now ruined, because of you, all because you! I'm pregnant with something I'm not ready to take on, and it's all your fault!_

_Edited version - I'm pregnant with something I don't want, It's all my fault! My life is ruined, It's all my fault!_

_Sara - My child is not going to be stupid, you son of a b!tch! Get away from my stomach!_

_Edited version - My child is a stupid b!tch!_

_Sara: Everyone now thinks I'm a white trash and a whore! I hate you, Rot Mark, it's all you're fault! Telling everyone what they want to know! I hope you're happy! Now that suicide is legit and only option! But I'm not taking this child with me._

_Edited version - I'm white trash and a whore! I hate you all, rot everyone! Suicide is legit and only action, and I'm taking this child with me._

_Full tape._

_"I want an abortion! I'm pregnant with something I don't want, It's all my fault! My life is ruined, and it's all my fault! My child is a stupid b!tch! I'm white trash and a whore! I hate you all, rot everyone! Suicide is legit and only option! I'm taking this child with me!"_

xx

Michael held her until around midnight, where she pulled away. "I better go home."

"Want me to walk you?" Michael asked.

"No no." She shook her head. I'll be fine. Goodnight." She got up and walked out, the man was still on the couch sleeping. "Vivian." She whispered and went to the kitchen. The girl was half asleep and her Ipod in. She tapped her arm.

Vivian opened her eyes and looked at Sara. "You ready?"

Sara nodded.

Vivian walked her to the door. "Need a ride?"

"Nah, my house isn't that far. See you tomorrow." She walked out.

"Yeah" Vivian replied.

Michael walked down stairs to. "I'm ready."

"You can't follow her, you know." Vivian gave him a look.

Michael nodded sadly. "I know and for her sake I won't..." He looked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Viv."

She nodded and he walked out. She shut the door and ran up stairs to shower and go to bed.

Sara got home around one, but didn't feel like sleeping. So she put a DVD in and watched it. The movie ended around 2:45. Sara decided to fall asleep, setting her alarm for 4 and passed out.

Her alarm screamed at her with what seemed like 5 minutes later. She woke up. Really wishing she went to bed earlier and got up but almost fell over with how tired she was. She turned on her light and squinted her eyes. Than walked in the bathroom and showered.

She got out of the shower about 20 minutes later and blow dried her hair. Than straightened it a little and grabbed a gray long sleeved shirt, another pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. She did her eye shadow and put a little bit of eye liner on. She grabbed her bag and her jacket, walking out of her room and locking her bedroom door. She snuck outside and locked the door, than walked to dunkin donuts.

To her surprise, Vivian was sitting there alone eating a blue berry muffin and drinking a mountain dew. Sara ordered her stuff and sat down in front of her.

"I didn't know you came here?" Sara smiled.

"I do." Vivian smiled back. "Like, everyday."

"Oh. I didn't see you yesterday."

"Yeah I woke up really late. I start walking at school around 6."

Sara nodded. "Me to."

"So, how'd your night go?" Vivian asked.

"I stayed up late, and now I regret it." Sara let out a laugh. "Today is Thursday, right?"

"Yeah." Vivian nodded.

"How was your night? Sara asked.

"Great. For once, great." Vivian smiled.

Sara smiled back.

The girls finished their food and drinks and started off to school. It was around 6 when they started walking to school.

"So, Michael, huh?" Vivian smirked.

"What? No, he's just a friend.."

"He's cute, you have to say."

"Yeah." Sara agreed.

"But." Vivian looked at her.

"But some girls are greedy over him and will ruin my life in the process." Sara sighed.

"Right." Vivian sighs. "He seems to really care about you."

"That's a great feeling... no one really cares about me.. Not even my own father. We aren't close and he spends more time on his career than me. It's nice to know someone cares even under the circumstances." Sara smiled.

"See, not even Governors daughter has the perfect life." She added.

"I never really thought so, I mean just cause your the daughter doesn't mean nothing, you know? People judge." Vivian said. "I don't though."

Sara laughed. "I see with the blue hair."

"Oh yes, yes!" Vivian laughed to.

The girls continued to walk to school, talking.

They got there around 6:55.

"Wow, just in time!" Sara laughed. "Well. I'm going to first hour, see you in 4th hour."

Vivian nodded and the girls split.

xx

Sara sat in class writing notes. She glanced up and Michael was staring at her. She looked away once Taylor looked up.

She's already been here for 3 days and she has drama in her life. It's the last thing she wanted.

She wished she would of never met Mark. She would have still been a virgin and maybe her father would be proud of her.

But then there was Michael. He was so sweet. He seemed like he really cared. She was just scared of the outcome when everyone knows about that fake edited tape Mark created.

She never understood why Mark hated her so much.

What did she do?

She was a faithful girlfriend. She showed him she cared.

And he gave her jackshit.

The bell rang and she went to her next class.

The class went by so slow. She wanted to be back there with Michael. She hated that the two classes she had with him she has to stay away.

Then 3rd hour, that went by slow to.

Than 4th, 5th and the class she hated the most, PE.

She walked into the girls locker-room and went to her lock. She undid the combination and took out a black pair of shorts and a gray shirt. which was the uniform for PE. She didn't like how short they were, but the teacher picked them so she had to deal with it.

She undressed and put everything in the lock and turned to see Savannah.

"Sara." She grinned. She handed her a water. "I giving all my- Friends, water."

"Um... thanks, I guess." With that she walked out into the gym.

She walked over to a water fountain and dumped the water down and refilled it. She really didn't trust Savannah's water.

The class went out and ran 3 laps.

After they were running Sara noticed that Savannah and her 3 slutty friends where watching her.

She took a sip of water, than a gulp.

Savannah stared. "Just wait ladies.. she'll start joking then she'll pass out." She grinned.

Sara drunk the whole thing and went to throw it away. She than walked the lap.

"Um, Savannah? Why isn't she on the ground?" One blond girl with a annoying voice said.

Savannah glared in Sara's direction. "I don't know."

xx

The ladies where back in the locker room, just as Sara was trying to unlock her lock she felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her around.

"Did you change the water?" Savannah glared.

"What's it to you?" Sara snapped.

Savannah slammed her into the locker. "Did you?!"

Sara nodded.

People started staring and stopping in place to see if they'd fight.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sara."

Sara smirked. "I'm not playing any of your games in advance. It's stay away from my only friend. That was the deal."

"He won't be a friend once that little tape is exposed." Savannah grinned.

Sara's expression changed. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"Mark's idea."

"Let me guess, Mark has you wrapped around his abusive finger, huh?" Sara snapped. "He's only using you."

"Or maybe, I'm only using him." She grinned. "Either way, you aren't getting out of this school alive. Either we kill you, or you kill yourself."

Sara swallowed and Savannah walked away.

Sara shook her head and held back tears.

She felt horrible that there was legit nothing she could do. She unlocked her lock and got dressed.

Once the bell rang, she ran home.

xx

The next few weeks at school was between the words difficult and easy. Sara and Vivian got closer and became good friends. Michael and Sara secretly got to see each other, but Savannah Taylor and Mark continued to threaten and use Sara.

"The blue headed b!tch. She knows something." Mark said, walking with both Taylor and Savannah.

"What do you think she knows? She's always got that Ipod in." Taylor said.

"That's the point. Her music is normally really loud and normally when we're talking about Sara it seems to- pause."

"So, we find out what she knows." Savannah suggested.

"Yeah, lets just walk up to her and ask everything she knows." Taylor sneered and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get snappy, hoe." Savannah snapped back.

"Ladies-" Mark smirked. "Here's what we do. It's getting close to the end of the school year. We need to expose that tape. So, we take care of little blueberry head personally... than expose the tape to hurt Sara more. And after... Sara's mine."

Savannah and Taylor grinned. "Good idea."

"So, we kill her?" Taylor asked.

"I'll take care of that." Savannah grinned.

"Good." Mark grinned. "The tape will be exposed the next day of blueberry's death. Hit me up when the deed is finished."

Everyone split ways.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Friday, and it was almost Savannah's party.

The trio made a plan to get Vivian to the party.

Sara was walking home with Vivian.

"So, Savannah invited me to her party.." Vivian said.

"Yeah, she invited me to.." Sara muttered.

"I say we stay at home and party!"

Sara laughed. "I wish, but you know the deal. I have to go..."

"Right.." Vivian sighed. "If you're going than I'm going."

"Noo, stay home, enjoy your Friday night." Sara smiled.

"Not without my best friend." Vivian smiled, linking arms with Sara. With that they skipped happily until they got to Sara's.

"So, I'll see you later." Sara said, unlocking her door.

"Later!" Vivian walked off.

xx

It was around 7:00, Sara decided to curl her hair in beautiful delicate curls, add a little bit more make up than usual, skinny jeans and a dressy glittery tank top that hanged loose but hugged her waist tightly.

She slid on some bracelets with Paris and London jewels hanging from it.

She sighed. She really didn't want to go. But made an effort to look good anyways.

She grabbed some money and her phone and the invite and walked out.

"Where you going looking all pretty?" Her Foster father grinned.

"A party." She mumbled and waved the invitation. "Later."

xx

Sara arrived at the party and showed the invitation to the guard and met up with Vivian.

Vivian was wearing a tutu like dress. Tight and spaghetti strapped at the top and fluffy at the bottom.

She had on 2 inched heel-boots, and her black makeup covered her eyes- but made them pop out. Her blue hair was straightened.

"You look great!" Sara smiled!

"You look hot to!" Vivian laughed.

Sara linked her arm with Vivian's and they walked around, picking at the preppy rich food and watching girls booty dance on their men.

"Want to dance?" Vivian laughed.

"Sure!" Sara & Vivian both went on the dance floor and danced.

A couple hours later, after Savannah got done with greeting at least 1 million people, Savannah & Taylor both walked up Vivian and Sara, who were both laughing and leaning on the wall.

"Hey, girls." Savannah grinned.

"Um. Hi." Vivian responded.

"Listen blueberry, she's the birthday girl you respect her." Taylor snapped.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"You to, Sara."

"Whatever..." Sara muttered.

Taylor and Savannah both walked away. "How do we get her in the back room with Mark?"

"I don't know.. Savannah sneered. "But Sara's watching her die tonight."

xx

Later on that night, people started leaving. Than more, and more, and more.

Savannah shoved out the rest and told Sara and Vivian to stay.

"Why can't we go home?" Vivian snapped.

Sara stayed silent.

"Because. I have a surprise for the both of you. But the rest of those jerks needed to leave because, they're not special enough. So, follow me." Savannah smiled coy fake smile.

Both girls swallowed and followed her.

They arrived in the garage and the lights shot on. There was a chair in the middle of the room with ropes around it and a shovel.

Taylor slammed the door.

Both girls looked around, panicked.

Savannah and Taylor grabbed Sara, Mark grabbed Vivian and put her in the chair, tying her up.

"Savannah! What are you doing!" Sara was flipping out. "Leave her alone!"

"Of course."

Mark put a gag around Vivian. "Whenever you're ready Savannah, take it off."

Savannah nodded. "Sara won't do nothing heroic, will she?" She shot a look at Sara.

Sara shook her head slowly.

"Good. Now sit." Sara sat.

"Now, these past weeks have been fun, huh, Sara? Coming from an old school THINKING you got away from Mark, but than only running back to his arms." Savannah smirked.

Taylor leaned against the wall.

Savannah took out a knife and walked behind Vivian and held it to her throat. "What does she know, Sara!?"

Sara shot up. "Nothing! Please Savannah don't hurt her please! She knows nothing!"

Savannah laughed and pressed the knife to her throat. "DON'T lie to me. You DON'T want to do that."

"Savannah please. She knows nothing."

Savannah ripped the gagger off. "Talk, or you die."

Vivian started crying. "I don't know-"

Savannah pulled her head back. "I KNOW YOU KNOW SOMETHING, TALK NOWW!"

Vivian was whimpering now. "Screw you, Savannah."

"What do you know about our plan! We know how you pause that Ipod of yours to listen to us!"

"I talk, I die anyways so, whats the point!" Vivian yelled.

Savannah than stabbed her in her throat. Sara screamed and gagged, falling to her knees.

Savannah than glared and stabbed her in the head.

"Alright Sara, you got one chance-" She got up and walked over to Sara knife in hand.

"DOES MICHAEL KNOW ANYTHING?" She screamed, 2 inches away from her face.

"Why?" Sara choked through tears. "You going to kill me to? You going to expose the tape anyways, go ahead, Savannah kill me! You'll sure the hell be saving me the humiliation!"

Savannah shoved Sara against the wall. "TALK!"

"Or Michael dies." Mark grinned.

"Leave Michael alone." Sara snapped.

"Can we please stop killing and just get on with the plan?! The plan was to humiliate Sara after Vivian's death!" Taylor cried.

Mark grabbed his laptop and played the tape. Savannah backed off and Sara froze in fear.

There was a delete button, and a send button.

Sara was scared of the send button.

"This taping is going to be in everyone's school files, Sara." With that, he sent it.

Sara's face fell and she shook.

She didn't understand why this tape made people hate her- but it did.

Her life was ruined again.

xx

The night she went home she cried in her pillow, she cried until she thought she couldn't no more. She stayed up all night and cried. She lost her best friend and she was soon to lose Michael. And she didn't even get a chance to tell him she liked him, a lot.

xx

It was 4:00 in the morning. Sara's eyes where bloodshot red and she was still crying. She felt sick. She walked into her bathroom and looked for her eye drops. She put some in her eyes and let it soak in, seeing if it would help. She didn't bother to eat that night, and she wasn't eating again today. She took a hot shower and than got out. Putting her hair in a messy bun, pulling her bang back, tank top with a long jacket and a pair of gray sweat pants, along with a some clog boots. She grabbed her bag and walked to school, scared of what will happen.

xx

She was once again the laughing stalk of the school. All of these immature kids where calling her "whore" "trash bag" things she heard over and over. She made her way over to the lonely tree that she sat by the first day of school with Michael, sitting against it and bringing her knees to her chest.

The bell rang for first hour, this was just amazing.

xx

Sara was the last person to arrive at class, everyone laughed and threw stuff at her as she walked in. Michael was absent.

She was glad, she couldn't deal with him today, what if he hated her to?

She sat in Taylor's old seat and did her work. People sat there and bothered her, poking her, being annoying. The teacher did nothing about it either, which she hated.

xx

Second hour she took the seat that she sat in the first day of school, by Michael.

Mark looked back at her. "Yeah, she did kill my baby! She'd kill yours to!"

His friends laughed.

"She's also the reason Vivian's dead!" Mark yelled.

"Mark please!" The teacher seemed as if she didn't care, maybe she heard the tape to.

There was a knock at the door and the teacher opened it.

Michael walked in with a tardy pass. He gave it to the teacher and his eyes fell on Sara.

She looked at him to, but shifted her eyes everywhere else.

He walked past everyone and went back to her, sitting there, by her.

She slowly looked at him.

"Ooop! Scofield gonna get some of that! She gonna kill your baby to!" One boy said.

"Alright, enough." The teacher said.

Michael stood up and took out his laptop.

"You guys are a bunch of immature pea brains." He glared. "You're all so damn stupid. I guess that's what this school does, huh? She killed a baby my ass. If you dumb asses listened closely you'd be able to tell by the way the tone of her voice changes and the little click noises go off after each sentence you'd know that cool boy Mark edited it."

Mark glared.

"You want to know how to edit, Mark?" He glared. "Start with a you tube video, or a picture. But you go ahead and try to do it to your ex girlfriend. How long did you think this would last before someone found out the truth. I mean if you people where smart, you'd notice how torn up she is over this. How she can't even look at anyone. Whore's like Savannah and Taylor are a great example. But Sara, Sara Tancredi, is no whore. She is a sweet angel from above who was done wrong by a boy who never deserved her from the start."

"For your own good, Scofield, don't say no more." Mark stood and snapped.

"No. I've got plenty to say. How would you guys feel if this was you? Yeah. I bet this isn't going through your small ass brains. Well one day, you'll all be in Prison and she'll probably be a prison doc who will be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and she'll never forget what you did to her. And you'll want her more than anything jack asses like you won't be able to get none. And for the ladies, she might even be top most beautiful model that inspires you. You'll want to be like her best friend and she'll turn you down." He took a breath. "I don't care if me defending her puts me in the position she's in. No one deserves to be alone, and maybe one day when this is happening to you, perhaps worse, you'll think back at that one beautiful girl that survived hell. As for her friend, you should of never killed her, Mark."

"Savannah did, I didn't!" Mark glared.

"Thanks for admitting that." Michael smirked.

"Okay class, sit and do your work!" The teacher snapped.

Michael put his laptop away and sat, looking at Sara.

"Tha-thank you..." She touched his hand.

He intertwined their fingers together. "You're welcome."

"Why'd you defend me like that?" She swallowed, looking at their hands.

"Because-" He tightened his grip. "Because I love you."

"You do?"

"I really do. And I wanted you to know that the second you admitted how alone you felt. You're not, I love you and I don't think I can live without you." He looked deeply in her eyes.

She blinked and looked back. "I love you to."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Michael had snuck through Sara's window around 12:00 at night. Thank goodness it was a Friday, at least it wouldn't matter if Michael stayed there all night. It wouldn't matter anyways -

He was with Sara.

He shut her window and turned to her. "Hey.." He said softly.

"Hi.." She said back, her tone scared. "I'm ready to tell you everything..."

He nodded. "I'm all ears." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed, and they sat.

"It all started in 8th grade... the bad stuff. Mark and I dated in 7th grade. Well at the end of 7th grade. I fell in love... well, whatever the feeling was." She took a breath. "After a while, he started abusing me.. I had no friends so what did it matter. He started treating me like trash around his pals. He even let them smack me around, feel on me, and he did nothing. Than one night... we were-" She stopped, closed her eyes and took a breath. "We were at a party... and he.. he raped me. I was a virgin for crying out loud and he took it.. he took what meant most to me and he knew it." She let tears escape. "He than threatened me about pregnancy and that's how he made that tape. I told him I wasn't ready but I wasn't having an abortion..." She stopped again, sniffling. "After that, he left me. I never told my dad that I was pregnant. And after my belly got big, he released the tape to everyone's school profiles. They came at me with rude remarks and threats, and than I was home schooled. I finally told my dad and he-" She swallowed. "He flipped. He was so pissed off with me, the reason I'm here is because of my old school. He thought sending me away would be the best. I was suppose to stay here to get my education and start over." She finally looked at Michael. "I can't stay here Michael, I have to leave."

He gulped and put a hand on her cheek. "Please... Sara, tell me the rest."

She nodded and continued, choking on words from time to time. "One stormy night my dad was away, and I had ordered pizza. I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it- expecting the pizza guy, I saw Mark. He had... he had a black hoodie on and he-" She shook. "He was holding a knife Michael.."

Michael swallowed and kept stroking her cheek, nodding.

"He welcomed himself in and he slammed me into the wall... need I remind you, I was 7 months pregnant and there was absolutely nothing I could do. He told me to enjoy my last night alive by having sex with him and when I refused, he stabbed me in the center of my stomach.." She raised her shirt and there was a large scar in the center of her stomach and a large scar on the side of her stomach.

Michael ran his finger gently along it, than the other one. "What's this one from?" He asked nervously.

"I had to get a C-section... I had to do it the night I was stabbed..." She cried. "I should be dead... I shouldn't be alive.. but I am. I'm alive. My baby is dead. It took months for me to recover. I'm actually still recovering.. I started doing school in the hospital. No one visited me or sent me cards, my dad visited every once in a while.."

"Your mom?" Michael asked.

"Sh-she died when I was only 13..." She cried more.

"I'm so sorry Sara, why would you think I'd hate you after that? You were a victim... It wasn't your fault."

She cuddled in his arms. "Because everyone else did..."

"I'm not everyone else, and there wasn't a day that went by that I couldn't stop thinking of you. You are so special to me. Everything about you is wonderful. Mark is a jackass, taking over your beauty and using it to his advantage by raping you. He's a jerk. And now I believe about his recent girlfriend being pregnant and dead because your experience is similar." He stopped and stroked her hair. "But I can tell you one thing, if he ever comes near you, I will make sure he ends up in the dirt."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "You're amazing... Michael you're the best thing that's ever happened to me..." She grabbed his hand.

He gripped her hand and ran his thumb up and down her hand. "Good. Because, I intend on making you mine and never letting you go or feel second in my heart."

She smiled. "Michael- I have a major trust issue..."

"Don't worry, I understand. And I will do everything to make sure you're safe whether you trust me or not."

"No, you didn't let me finish." She sat up and wiped her eyes. "with you it's different. I really trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself. And I'm scared of trusting that much.."

"Please don't be..." he caressed her cheek, running his hands through her hair. "I love you, Sara." He sighed softly. "I love you so much..." He leaned in a little.

She leaned into to.

Both of their foreheads and noses where touching. She could feel Michael's hesitant breathing on her mouth which made her smile.

He smiled back, his breathing more confident now and kissed her. He kissed her meaningfully and truthfully.

She laid her hands on his cheek and kissed him back. She tilted her head and sighed softly.

He intensified the kiss by deepening it. Sara enjoyed every minute of it and dived deeper into his mouth.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer.

She felt him wrap his arm around her waist, and the other under her knees as her gently pulled her onto his lap without breaking the kiss.

She opened her mouth when the time was necessary and he consumed it.

His tongue touched hers, and made it's way around her mouth.

She sighed and their breathing sped up.

She gently pulled away and swallowed, than smiled. "Wow.."

He smiled back and wrapped his arms tightly around her .

She held her forehead to his. "How'd you learn to kiss like that?"

He smiled. "Practiced on my pillow."

She let out a laugh, it was a real laugh to, one filled with joy. "Oh boy, you're something." She yawned.

"You tired?" He stroked her cheek. "Want to go to bed? I'll leave-"

She tightened her grip on him which made him stop what he was saying. "No... please don't go... I'm not going to bed if you're leaving.."

He smiled. "Want me to stay?"

She nodded. "If you can.."

"I live on my own, remember? Last year of school, my own car, own apartment, own life, I'm 18."

"Right." She laughed.

"I'll stay." He smiled.

"Thank you..." She hoped off his lap. "If you want to shower or something..." She shrugged. "I need to brush my teeth.. and change."

He put his hand over his eyes.

She laughed. "You're to sweet." And she changed into her usual nighty pants and pink tank top. "Okay."

He opened them and smiled. "You're so beautiful." She smiled and walked up to him, standing in between his legs and inches from him.

She looked down as he looked up at her. She stroked his cheek. "I love you, Michael."

He smiled back. "And I love you, my dear."

They kissed lightly. "Get comfy, I'll be right back."

He nodded. "Um... I sleep shirtless and only in boxers."

"Okay?" She gave him a look. "That's fine."

He smiled. "I needed your confirmation first."

She smiled back and laughed. "I'll be back." She walked off to the bathroom and shut the door."

He took off his shirt and pants and put them under the bed, and climbed in.

She walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light, climbing into bed next to him.

"Goodnight" She smiled and snuggled into his arms.

He held her tightly. "Goodnight."

She fell asleep, and he listened to her breathing, and he fell asleep to her breathing, praying to God to never let her get hurt.

xx

The next morning he was awake, sitting up against her wall flipping through channels on the TV. She then woke up and he watched her and smiled.

She slowly sat up, unaware of his eyes watching her. She had bed head and as usual she felt ugly. She wiped her eyes and looked at Michael.

"You're so beautiful when you wake up." He said, with the most dreamiest look in his eyes.

She blushed and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"You bet I did." He smiled.

Sara couldn't help but think how wonderful this man was. He was everything she ever wanted. This couldn't be real though.

"How about we take a ride today." He suggested.

She nodded. "It'd be nice to get out of here."

"But first I need to go back to my apartment and change and stuff."

She nodded. "Of course. Let me hop in the shower." She threw her legs over the bed and he watched her.

She than turned back around and crawled back on the bed, giving Michael a gentle kiss.

He smiled and kissed her back.

"Okay.." She got off and went to take a shower. After she got out, she brushed her teeth and went to get cloths, with only a towel wrapped around her. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top, along. She grabbed a pair of bra and panties and went back in the bathroom and changed.

She came out with her hair in a messy bun and smiled at Michael, grabbing a pair of socks and sliding them on than grabbed her fully black converse and slid those on.

Michael was staring at her the whole time. "You're amazing."

She laughed.

"And those shorts look good on you." He smirked. He threw his cloths on. "Looks like I'm going to have to be protective." He pulled her close and she laughed, kissing him.

There was a knock at her door.

"Michael go in my shower, now!" She gave him his shoes and pushed him to her bathroom. He hid.

She opened it. It was her foster mother. "Your dad sent you money." She handed her the envelope. "Where you going?"

"Um, to the mall with a couple of friends." She smiled.

"Whatever." The woman walked away.

Sara shut her door and opened the envelope. Another $2OO dollars to go with all the other cash she never spent. She had legit over $1OOO dollars and didn't know what to spend it on, but she wanted to get rid of it.

She walked over to the bathroom. "Okay, come out." She smiled. Michael stepped out and slid on his shoes.

"Can we go to the mall? I have so much money and I want to spend it badly."

Michael nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "Cool."

"Alright, I'm going out the window, go to my car, and once I see you outside, I'm going to pull up." He kissed her and went to her window, opening it and climbing out.

She watched him and closed it once he was out.

She grabbed her bag and went out her room, locking her bedroom door.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled. "No answer whatsoever." She rolled her eyes and left.

Michael pulled up and they drove off to the mall.

They made their way to Michael's apartment, he changed into a muscle shirt and jeans.

xx

It had been a couple hours of being at the mall and Sara had so many bags that Michael had to carry some.

They walked out to the car and loaded them inside of his trunk.

"Jeez, you can shop!" He laughed.

"I know. And I wanna buy you something." She kissed him and they went back inside.

"Thanks, but I have money." He gave her a look.

She laughed. "Okay? So do I, and I wanna buy you something"

He smiled back, he knew he wouldn't win. "You're so cute, fine, you win."

She laughed and hugged him. "First, lunch."

"I'll buy."

"Michael please, I have way to much money... I need to get rid of it."

"Fine." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

She bought them pizza and they ate. Than shopped again.

A ton of bags later she was down to about $3OO dollars and they started driving back home.

"Well, that was fun." He laughed.

"Yeah." She laughed.

They were on a lonely road with one car behind them, the car seemed as if it was following them.

"Michael, turn."

"I'm taking you home." He said, looking at her.

"No, I'm serious, turn. And don't put your blinkers on."

He turned. "Is everything okay?"

The car continued driving but stopped once they turned, Sara saw as the car backed up and went down their street.

"Michael, that car is following us."

Michael looked through the review mirror. "How do you know?"

"When I told you to turn with no blinker, it was a test to see if they'd keep going straight or not. They did, but I saw the car back up and turn down here and it sped up. We're being tailed."

Michael drove faster, and so did the other car, and all the sudden, they were on a road rage.

The car bumped into the back of Michael's car, sending both Sara and Michael jerking upward, Michael put his hand in front of Sara to protect her from going any further, as he drove faster.

"You okay?!" He yelled, feeling everything suddenly get louder, and he felt the need to yell.

"Yes." She felt dizzy, but she kept aware of the fact that they where being tailed.

Michael tried everything to lose them.

The car pulled up beside Michael and bumped into his side.

His car jerked to the side and he basically lost control of the wheel.

He than pushed his car against the other car and got in front, speeding down the road.

He nor Sara made out who was inside because the windows where to dark, but it could only be 3 people.

Savannah, Mark, and Taylor.

Michael turned a whole bunch of corners, streets until he lost them, which he did.

"You okay?" He grabbed her hand.

"Yes, I am, are you?" She gripped his.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Lets get your bags out and get them in, I need to leave. If they see this car here we're done. And I'm not putting you in any danger.."

"But Michael if they see you on the road.." Her eyes where teary.

"They won't." He kissed her. "I promise."

She nodded.

xx

Sara sat alone in her room, her bags scattered all around her floor. She missed Michael. She waited for a text from him to say he's home and safe.

Thank God his garage door closed so they wouldn't see his car.

She decided to start putting everything she bought away.

She spent like 45 minutes tearing off tags and putting stuff in the right place.

Her phone beeped and she dove for it.

It was Michael.

She opened the text and it said "Hey, I lost them and I'm home. I'm so exhausted, I'm going to take a shower go to bed. I'll call you first thing in the morning, I love you, Sara."

She smiled and replied with "I love you to! I'm sorry it took you 45 mins. to make it home... did you lose them?"

He replied with "Yeah, I lost them."

She replied with "Okay, sleep tight Michael. :-)"

He replied with "I'll be dreaming of you."

She replied with "Me to, maybe our dreams will connect!"

He replied with "Haha hopefully :) night."

She replied with "Night :)"

She smiled and put the rest of her things away.

xx

"So, tell me Michael. Where's Sara and her whereabouts?" Mark glared, snatching the phone from him.

Michael was bruised up. He hated lying to Sara. "I'll never tell you.."

"Than you'll never see her again!" Taylor snapped. "I loved you!"

"Screw you." Michael glared.

Savannah walked up to him and glared. "Listen to me Michael." She pulled out a gun and held it under his chin. "I will splatter your brains everywhere. You talk or you'll never see her again."

"Kill me." He smirked. "I can't talk if I'm dead."

Savannah screamed.

"Psycho b!tch." Michael sneered at her.

Savannah stood up - and pulled the trigger.

BANG.

Pure silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it, Michael. I'm warning you. I will do to you exactly what I did to Vivian." Savannah snapped.

"What was that shot for, huh?" Michael glared. "To scare me? To give me a warning?"

"Why don't I beat you to death until you give up her location!" Mark glared holding up a bat.

"I'm not ever doing that to her. She's safe, and that drives you all crazy. Beat me if you want, beat me all you want, I'll never expose the girl I loves location." Michael glared. "I'm ready for a beat down."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just call her?"

"Good luck getting my phone unlocked." Michael smirked.

"You're really asking to never see her again, aren't you?" Savannah grinned. "We can always wait till school again. I mean, seeing her there, telling her of your condition. She'd have no other choice but to follow us."

Savannah took out her phone and took a picture of Michael. "And that's the proof, Mark will stay with you on Monday and when we call after school, little Sara will come running."

Mark grinned. "I'm going to do her right in front of you, to."

Michael started going crazy in his chair. "IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL HURT YOU!"

Savannah and Mark all laughed.

"That's great." Mark's grin widened. "Can't wait till you do that." He dragged Michael off to a little closet, knocking him out and putting a gagger over his mouth, than locking the closet.

"Now we wait." Savannah smirked.

xx

Sara waited all Sunday morning for Michael to call but he never did. She got tired of waiting and called, but it seemed his phone was either dead or off and she was now more worried than ever.

She kept calling but it kept going to voicemail. She sighed, and paced around in her room. Maybe he'd come by later, or maybe he wouldn't.

Hours past and all Sara could think about was why she had no contact with Michael all day.

She felt shattered and incomplete and thoughts rushed through her mind.

Was he cheating? Did he just use her for a story?

Noo noo... Not Michael... he was so much more than that. He was so faithful and so protective. Did something happen to him? She was so worried she thought she might of thrown up.

xx

Her alarm clock went off at 4:00 am as usual. She checked her phone and still had nothing from Michael.

Maybe she would see him in school today.

xx

She was wearing a pair of new skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

She rushed to school and looked around.

Awkwardly people waved and smiled at her. She returned the wave, weakly, but no smile.

xx

The bell rang for first hour and Sara was there 15 minutes earlier.

Michael was still absent.

She sighed and looked at his seat, Taylor was looking at her.

Sara rolled her eyes and looked away.

xx

The bell rang and Sara rushed out, Taylor grabbed her arm quickly.

"I-I know where Michael is." She gulped.

Sara snarled at her. "I bet you do."

Taylor sighed. "Sara please... after Vivian's death-"

Sara stepped closer to her, threateningly. "Don't you dare mention her name after what you helped do to her."

"Okay look I know! You hate me, and you have every right to, but right now, you have to listen to me if you want to know what happened to your boyfriend."

Sara looked at her. "Enlighten me, and make it quick."

"Savannah kidnapped him yesterday. Mark has him now. Savannah's going to show you a picture of him tied up after school to get you to go there. Now, open your bag."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Do it!" Taylor snapped.

Sara did it. Taylor slipped a gun in her bag.

"Whoaa! What the hell, are you trying to get me in trouble!?" Sara snapped.

"Go Sara. Listen to Savannah, and you're going to need that. Protect Michael. I don't want what happened to-" Taylor stopped. "I don't want any more deaths to happen. I use to have a thing for Michael. Take care of him Sara. He loves you. He was willing to take a beating to keep you safe. He's willing to remain in danger for you. Save him and if you have to use that gun, do it. Even if you don't kill them, shoot them in a weak spot." Taylor then walked away.

Sara watched her and walked to her 2nd hour. And Mark for surely- wasn't there.

xx

It was time for medical class and looked at Vivian's seat. She sighed and took a seat in her assigned seat.

Everyone gathered in class and than Savannah and Taylor did. Taylor really didn't make eye contact with Sara, and Savannah did of course.

"I have something to show you after school." Savannah smirked.

"I'm going home, after school." Sara snapped.

"Oh I think you're going to want to see what I have for show." Savannah added quickly.

Sara swallowed and looked down.

"I see Michael wasn't here today." Savannah grinned.

"What's it to you?" Sara stayed calm.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Sara nodded.

"What?" She said in a low whisper.

"He stayed home sick." Sara responded confidently.

Savannah laughed and turned as class started.

xx

After school Sara was forced to follow Taylor and Savannah down the block to Savannah's car.

"What is it you want to show me?" Sara asked, annoyed.

Taylor was impressed by how calmly Sara played this. Sara was truly good, it must be hard by how much she freaked out inside.

Savannah took out her phone and went to the picture and showed it to Sara.

Sara looked at Savannah than at the picture. This was worse than what Taylor described. A tear slid down Sara's face and she snatched the phone. "Mi-Michael..." She cried. "What did you do to him?!"

Savannah smirked. "He's fine. Now, you come with us."

Sara threw Savannahs phone back at her. "No. How the hell am I suppose to know if he's alive and you're just using that to lore me in?"

Savannah dialed Marks number and put it on speaker. "Put em on the phone."

Sara than heard a slap, a "talk" and a grunt. Michael spoke into the phone. "Sara..." He sounded so weak and so tired.

Sara went to grab the phone but Savannah moved it away. "He's alive. Now get in the car, Sara."

Sara got in. Than the other girls got in and they went to Savannah's house.

Sara was in the back, tears running down her cheeks.

Savannah looked in the rearview mirror. "Sara, what's wrong? You feel empty? Hopeless?" She laughed bitterly and kept driving.

Sara wiped her tears and tried to stay strong.

xx

They pulled up to the drive way and Sara was yanked out by Savannah. She led her to the garage. Savannah unlocked the door and there sat in the middle of the room, sitting in a chair, just like Vivian, all beat up looking, was Michael. Her Michael.

"Oh my go-" Sara choked back tears and fell to her knees.

Taylor and Savannah walked past her and over by Michael.

"Now that we have her, what are we going to do with her?" Taylor asked.

"I get my way, and than Savannah has hers. Now Sare-bear, get naked for daddy why don't you." Mark smirked.

Sara glared through tears.

"Forget it Mark. She watches Michael die, than you rape her." Savannah snapped. "Now-" She looked for her gun. "Where's my gun?"

Taylor glanced at Sara. Mark was helping Savannah look.

Sara made a grab at the gun and stood up. "Right here, b!tch."

Savannah and Mark turned around and froze. "How'd she get my gun!?"

Taylor started untying Michael.

"You" Savannah sneered. "You little back stabbing son of a-"

"I'm sick of it Savannah! Yes, I will admit, I'm not the nicest person, I hate people. But I was never a killer until I met you. I may of never personally killed no one but I was a witness and I helped out. And I regret it. You ruined my life. You killed Vivian, you aren't killing Michael either!" And she untied Michael.

Michael crawled to Sara and held onto her leg. Sara put her other hand on his head and glared at Savannah and Mark.

"You. You are the reason my life is ruined." She shot at Mark. "But you are also the reason I met Michael." She glared at Savannah. "You- you killed my best friend. That girl was someone who didn't deserve to die. You took her from me. I'll tell you what. I won't kill you. But you sure the hell will be in jail for the rest of your lives. And Mark. I will make sure you're sentenced to death."

Sara took out her phone and dialed 911.

Sara spoke to the police and Taylor gave her the address.

xx

The police arrived 10 minutes later along with ambulances.

Michael sat on one with a blanket wrapped around him and medics checking him.

Taylor stood alone by a car, looking down.

Sara spoke with the police, both Savannah and Mark where in handcuffs.

"Those two over there are murderers. The boy raped me 2 years ago and he tried to kill me. He stabbed me and killed my baby, causing me to be in a long coma... after I woke, I started remembering but I felt it was two late to call the police.." She looked down. "The point is, they kidnapped my boyfriend and threatened to kill him right in front of me."

Sara told them the full story and she told them about Vivian.

The cop nodded his head towards Taylor. "Who's she?"

"She's also a victim. She was with me.." Sara nodded.

The cop nodded. "I'm going to go over and question her."

Sara nodded and walked over to Michael.

"Hey, baby." She sighed, laying her hands on his knees.

Michael smiled and laid his hands on hers. "Hey. I'm glad you found me... thank you."

She smiled. "Actually, thank Taylor."

"Taylor?" Michael gave her a confused look.

"Taylor." Sara nodded.

xx

Sara walked across the stage with her graduation papers, her fathered hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you!" He smiled.

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

Michael walked up to them.

"Mr. Tancredi." He smiled.

"Michael." The Governor nodded.

Sara smiled at Michael.

"Hey, I'm so proud of you!" He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Sara hugged back. "Thank you." And she kissed him.

Sara's father smiled. "Glad my daughter found someone that will love her. Please, take care of her, Michael." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have a meeting. I'll call you later baby girl."

He hugged her and left.

Sara was already half way moved in with Michael. Almost all her cloths where there.

Taylor and another girl walked up and smiled. "Hey, congrats, Sara!"

Sara smiled and nodded. "You to, Taylor."

Taylor smiled and walked away.

Michael smiled and grabbed Sara's hand.

She smiled back and gripped his. "I love you."

"I love you to." She smiled. "Finally done with school! I mean, it was boring without you!"

They hugged again. "I have something for you, but we're going to go to the beach for it."

Sara nodded and stayed until grad party was over and they went to Michael's.

Sara had no problem changing in front of Michael now, They have been together for four years, and the thing that amazed her, is he never begged to get in her pants.

She slid on a jean skirt and a tank top and some sandals. She put her hair in a messy bun and waited for Michael to change.

Michael had on swim trunks and a blue long sleeved shirt.

"Oh, are we swimming?" Sara asked.

He smiled. "Only if you want."

"You can. I'm not." She smiled back.

He nodded. "Than me either."

"Did you want to?"

He laughed. "No, just wanted to wear these."

She laughed and smiled.

xx

They where walking hand in hand on the beach.

"I know you love the beach Sara. And what I'm about to do is something I feel we're both ready for. I just want you to know, not a day went by that you weren't on my mind. I just can't stop thinking of you. Day's are much longer and boring without you. It's driving me crazy. I'm glad I get to be with you now."

She smiled and looked at him. "Same here. First year of high school was the best, the next 2, ugh."

He stopped walking and looked deep in her eyes. She looked back. He kissed her deeply and she kissed back. She could feel him lowering his body to the ground. And when he was to low and had to break the kiss she looked down.

He was on one knee, holding out a beautiful ring.

"Michael." She gasped.

"I know. You're probably thinking this isn't right. But Sara, I am so in love with you. Everything you do... God, I thank God. I understand if you're not ready for marriage, that it won't work with you off in collage. But I want you to know, I'm switching to the same collage as you because mine is lame. I mean... just to see how this'll come out... will you marry me? Even if it's not for a while, until we can have the time for marriage, will you marry me?"

Sara squealed and smiled, almost cried to. "Yes Michael, yes!"

He stood up and slid the ring on her finger, she jumped in his arms and kissed him roughly.

They ended up at home and in the bed in the next 15 minutes making love.


End file.
